Locations
Darkrider Territory: Exile's Island Discovered in the year 465 by a Darkrider named Xanturann and her blue Shatterstorm. Fire Swamp It is the most dangerous location on the western banks of Arcetes. It is filled with geysers that spew out combustible gases; most of these gases combust on contact with air. Others have a very low flash point and are easily ignited. The ground is a mixture of swamp and quicksand. The animal life is nearly all avian with a few swamp dwelling reptiles. Blood Lake Blood Lake sounds much more ominous that it is. The waters of the lake are crystal clear, but the lake bed is covered in blood red soil which gives the lake its color. Deathfire Ridge The primary stronghold of the red wyvern, named for the First Matriarch. Ice Mountain No information is currently available on this location. Darkrider Citadel/Shadow Citadel (ruins) Once a masterpiece of architecture, the citadel is now a crumbling ruin avoided by all. It was once the secondary stronghold of the black wyvern. Called Shadow Citadel, it was the most strategic of their two strongholds as it is located on the banks of the River Arcetes. It has been used as a staging area in every major offensive against the Dragonlords and the Sisterhood of Sword and Sorcery. Shanna Village Shanna village’s symbol is a coin with the outline of a broken castle stamped on one side and an image of the village’s bell tower stamped on the reverse side. The people who live there are uncomfortable with magic. Magic is not an asset to them. Those with magic always leave and never return. No one knows where they go. Shayet This village uses a coin with a sunburst on one side and three stars in a triangle on the other as it’s symbol. Tanimur It is a large village built over a series of hilltops and connected by bridges. The people there are habitually shy of strangers and will leave the streets immediately when someone they don’t recognize as a local enters the village. Xanatu No information is currently available on this location. Twilight Valley No information is currently available on this location. The Stygian Plains The plains range from the Twilight Valley up to a spot just south of the Shadow Citadel and are superstitiously avoided by the Wolflings. Exactly why isn’t spoken of. It is a common euphemism for an impossibility: like a Wolfling on the Stygian Plains. Zeth’kre’el Settled a little less than five years after the end of the last war by a group of Sutarans who were having difficulty living under the rule of their first male Lord, Yanoltelann, it has a very small population even today. It is under a strict female leadership that is elected by the populace every three years. Despite having broken with Sutar and its leaders, these people still consider themselves to be Sutaran despite their location and their non-Nomadic lifestyle. It is mostly populated by humans, but as Nomads accept members of any species into their ranks, there are a few members of the other major species of Keverynn dwelling there. Spearpoint Mountains The primary stronghold for the green wyvern. The High Matriarch, however, lives at Belladonna Manor. Belladonna Manor The seat of power for the Green High Matriarchs. The manor house is quite large, given that it had been designed to hold both wyvern and their riders and support staff. It boasts an unheard of 75 sets of bed chambers with another 25 or so rooms for other purposes. Blade Hollow Another holding of the Green wyvern. Before the Fourth Darkrider Incursion it was the least famous of the three major locations in the green territories. It is a notorious slave mine that produces a great deal of raw materials that were largely made into blades, hence its name. Nightmare Bluff This is the primary stronghold of the black wyvern. Stormrunner’s Hollow This is the stronghold of the blue wyvern. Forest of Sorrows and Storm castle The lush, green look of the trees of this forest is an elaborate deception, for there is nothing alive beneath the canopy. It is utterly silent beneath a canopy so thick that no light can penetrate it. Legend has it that just prior to the First Darkrider Incursion a powerful magic user placed a terrible curse on the woods, killing every living thing within it, including the residents of Storm Castle. Its lifelike appearance is explained that the same person cast a powerful illusion on the trees to keep the outside world from discovering what had happened for as long as possible. No one really knows for certain how true any of that is. There is a single clearing in the woods towards the eastern side that contains the massive stone structure known as Storm Castle. The building is presently owned by the very wealthy qui Merdren family. Aopten The unique yellow clay mined there has a distinctive metallic look to it when fired. Adreas No information is currently available on this location. Twilight Valley At the time of the Fourth Darkrider incursion, it was the primary source of the Darkriders’ wealth and was a very heavily guarded secret. Slaves sent to this mine were sent into a death sentence as no one ever left again. Dunam The garrison at Dunam had been largely abandoned and neglected for hundreds of years, but with the return of the Darkriders, it was thought best by the Dragonlords that it be repaired and repopulated by dragons of all five colors. Dunam is the most dangerous posting a rider can have these days and that's not necessarily a good thing. The town's one redeeming value is a rare herb that is fatally poisonous to red wyvern but has powerful curative properties to Ryuutenshi. Its effect on elves and Chume'taly isn't as strong, though it is still quite potent. Research is still ongoing to discover its full potential. Demonsbreth Canvern This is the stronghold of the white wyvern. Icefell A moderate size mountain town, it is actually built into the mountain itself, tapping into several geothermal vents for energy. The hot springs there aren't as nice as the ones found in Glacier Pass, but they're quite good nonetheless. Glacier Pass Much of the town is built up on the mountains on either side of the pass itself. The two sides are connected by thin ice bridges. River of Sorrows/River Arcetes No information is currently available on this location. Beast Island/Vileshte Island This island was once the home of the Sisterhood of Sword and Sorcery, located in the valley at the northern end of the island, as well as a sizeable farming village located in the south. The Sisterhood was founded in the year 127 by a Wolfling named Tethtrulen, who became the first GrandMaster. Kyris The major settlement on the island. It is geographically the closest to the Sisterhood’s valley. Ryuutenshi Valley The primary import of the Ryuutenshi Valley is wood. While the Draewood surrounds the valley, it is taboo to cut down any of its trees. They export cut and polished gems, fine jewellery, musical instruments, clothing, and high quality cloth. Elnnwood As this is a wooded territory, any metal or stone they need has to be brought in from outside sources. They also import meats that can’t be raised in the woods, like beef and pork. Exports include needles, sugar made from a plant that resembles sugar beets, oils, soap, and tea. The Draewood A protective forest surrounding the Valley. The Five Towers Located at the heart of the Valley, they are the home of the Ryuutenshi Warriors, five individuals who are the keepers of all their people's history and lore. Their Towers are: Obsidian, Pearl, Jade, Amethyst,and Marble Topaz Tower No information is currently available on this location. Quartz Tower No information is currently available on this location. Moonstone Tower No information is currently available on this location. Sunstone Tower No information is currently available on this location. Emerald Tower This Tower is currently the residence of Hanalurenn. It is one of the few Towers to not have any people to watch over. It stands alone. Silver Tower Residence of the Ryuutenshi Queen, located in Throne City. Throne City Capital of the Ryuutenshi Valley Gold Tower No information is currently available on this location. Dragonlord Territories Ta’lakivor Province (Blue Territory) The province under the protection of the blue dragons are characterized by plains of long, yellow-green grass. Hash-Beneir The capital city of the blue dragons. Up until the Fourth Darkrider Incursion, it had been protected by a magical barrier thought to be impenetrable. Asharos Sigilkeeper and Aenek Deepwood were responsible for bringing it down and allowing the Darkriders into the city. Under the oversight of Lord Tchunn, it became one of their staging areas as well as the prison for Yanoltelan, the Tal’jeeran of Sutar. Their primary import is of medicines as they are so close to the Darkrider territories and see more combat than anyone else on the eastern banks of the river. They export fish, grains, lace, ribbons, and berries. Kimbala Kimbala is a trade city whose population varies widely depending on the season. Likewise, the goods available in the great market vary. There is a small, permanent population that sees to the city's administrative and peacekeeping needs. No one is really sure how old Kimbala is, or even who built it and why. The materials used in the construction of the oldest of the permanent buildings are unique to Kimbala and none know what they are. It’s laid out in an easy to navigate grid. The run down manor house used by Jamekel during the last war with the Darkriders was restored to its former state at the end of that conflict as several of the blue dragonriders who had been forced to make Kimbala into a temporary residence felt sorry for the crumbling, neglected wreck it had become. Ever since, Xiao Manor has become a monument to Jamekel for his courage and leadership. He was buried beneath it in a specially built crypt after his death, causing a massive scandal as all prior blue dragonlords had been interred in a special crypt at the center of Hash-Beneir. The permanent residents here make saddles that are nice and affordable, but not good for long distance journeys. Fisher’s Village During the Fourth Darkrider Incursion, they caved under the influence of the blue Darkrider armies, sending them supplies. An unimaginative if descriptive name. Situated on the banks of the River Arcetes, they harvest the river's bounty. Financially, they aren't much better off than Petrasya, but they do well enough. Petrasya During the Fourth Darkrider Incursion, they caved under the influence of the blue Darkrider armies, sending them supplies. A village of clay farmers. The only reason for this village to exist is the local clay, which comes in a stunning array of colors. It is used in a wide range of ceramics, both artistic and functional, and many of those are made by local artisans. Most of the income from selling the raw materials goes towards buying food as there is little game in the area and the clay in the ground makes farming a pointless endeavor. The rest of that money goes towards maintenance, medical supplies, and replenishing the materials used in making their ceramic items. Money made from selling the finished products allows them to put money away for a bad year when their other income would be lower than normal. Even so, it's a financially poor village populated by humans and some Ryuutenshi artisans. Jeltray A village that caved under the influence of the blue Darkrider armies, sending them supplies. Founded after the First Darkrider Incursion. Josenda The best wines are all from Josenda. Gira’loyis Province (Gold territory) The land here is mostly rolling hills and valleys. Goats and wild horses are the most common form of livestock. Tuarel Capital city of the gold dragon riders. They primarily import fish and export a lot of wood and glass. Sunhame Founded after the First Darkrider Incursion. The lancers of the Province are all trained here. They are considered to be the best trained and equipped on all Keverynn. Those garrisoned at Tuarel are even better equipped than the average. Julikta A town well-known for its luxurious furs and the creation of metallic threads and cloths, a secret known to only a few people. It trades in many luxury items. on the flip side, they are also known for their many taverns and houses of ill-repute. It's red light district is the largest and most famous (or infamous, depending on your point of view) on Keverynn. Anjusala A town that was burned to the ground during the Fourth Darkrider Incursion. It was known for it’s large hay fields and for raising cattle. Shiklar They grow cotton that is used in everything from blankets and bedsheets to small clothes. The grow, process, weave and even dye it in house, though the raw cotton, threads and cloth are all sold all over Keverynn. Ardrena The import lumber from Jap'ti'chel and use it to make paper. They get ink from Fal'den in order to make books. The town is home to scribes, copyists, book binders and paper makers. Dyes and leather for this come from Auran, Horyin, and Hash-Beneir. They have the single largest and oldest collection of scrolls, manuscripts, and books on Keverynn, making it a center for Scholastic interest for all. Rapid View Founded after the First Darkrider Incursion. This is an exclusive community of wealthy families and consists of around a dozen or so mansions. Everything they require is brought in. An invitation from the reclusive founder is required to even begin negotiating to purchase land to build on let alone to live there. Fal’denn Some of the world's greatest diviners have come from this place. They count it as a point of pride that they have all stayed out of the Sisterhood and felt vindicated when it was destroyed. They're very isolationist, preferring to stay close to home. Their major export is an assortment of inks. Me’chu’sholan Province(Green territories) Chume’vera Capital city of the green dragons and of the Chume’taly. They export wood, exotic furs, meat, medicinal plants, fruit, nuts, and leather. Chume’shera No information is currently available on this location. Chume’tuca No information is currently available on this location. Tuca’chume No information is currently available on this location. Wros’eshal No information is currently available on this location. Cha’ha’set’el No information is currently available on this location. Wros’chume’keul No information is currently available on this location. Kata’chume’eial No information is currently available on this location. Fros’ke’hul No information is currently available on this location. Shova’kapei Every year, race fans gather on the plains nearby to cheer on their favorite horses and their jockeys in festivities that last for nine days. For the rest of the year, they breed, train, and sell horses. The breed is distinct from the jet black Tir'rian animals and the roan red ones from Belladonna Manor. These pinto pattered animals have wider feet, feathered tufts at the ankles and a finer coat than most other horses. They are rarely shoed. There is also a thriving cookware industry Auhara There is very little to be said about this community of Wolflings. They spend their time raising food animals, supplying the Chume'taly cities. Jap’ti’chel Known far and wide for its lumber, forestry is the prime industry here. Roughly half of its product is sent to the paper mills in Ardrena. Half of what remains is sent to Kimbala for sale. The remaining lumber stays in the green territories and is used in a wide range of things. The populace is mostly Chume'taly and Wolfling. Andunas’chet’kavren A secondary garrison to Chume'vera, this is a community populated largely by green dragonriders who have spouses and dependents, though there are also single riders both young and old. They are attached to a rather large farming community, one that supplies food as far north as Petrasya and even sends a few goods to the Ryuutenshi Valley. Mostly, their produce is distributed within the green dragon territory. Hama’chet’sul Founded at the end of the war by Yukiyl clan T'ketchn, it became a haven for those who had suffered great losses in the war. Healers came from all over to help those people regain their health and work towards getting them back to some semblance of a normal life. Since then, it has become a center for healing and has the only school dedicated to the teaching of medicine. They grow and sell medicinal plants and related products such as seeds, fresh and dried plants and leaves, powders, pastes, solutions, teas, and medicines. Duna’chet’lok No information is currently available on this location. Snow Demon Mountains The Chume'taly guard the edges of the mountains that fall within their territory with a single minded obsession. This is the function of the town of Fros'ke'hul. They believe that dangerous monsters, creatures worse than even the wyvern, slumber in hidden caverns beneath the mountains. They don't want to risk an intruder waking there creatures and so maintain a constant vigil. The mountains are accessible from the territory formerly held by the white wyvern, yet there is no record of any Darkriders entering the mountains at any point in time. It would appear that the wyvern have decided that the place is either dangerous or not worth bothering with. Jan'taleyn A city that was taken out by Ophalia Truesonne and the green wyvern army. It has never recovered. Shu’venath Province (Silver territory) Ana’Lashann Named for the largest of Keverynn's three moons, the older parts of the city reflect this choice in name. Those areas are built mostly from a kind of grey stone mined near Auhine. Newer sections are built of less expensive materials in order for it to be less expensive for the city to expand as it grows a little every couple of years. The walls around the city, however, are all lined in the grey granite. This city has the most diverse population of any city on the eastern banks of the River Arcetes. They import Ryuutenshi silks and wood as well as the stone they make their buildings with. They export cloth made from a kind of cotton, inks, and books and bookbinding supplies. Auhine The quarries of silvery-grey stone have made this a very prosperous town over the centuries it's been in existence. While the stone was used in the construction of Ana-Lashann and is still used there to a lesser extent, it is exported to many other locations at a very high price. It is a difficult stone to quarry and to transport, so the cost quoted includes all of those factors. The populace is 95% human, though several Chume'taly families make their homes there working as stone smiths and sculptors. Threadsilk Manor Home of the Silkweaver's guild. The Manor is really a group of interconnected buildings that range in purpose from offices to dye vats to the darkened buildings where the silk worms are carefully nurtured. It has become a rather eccentric place in appearance. Tel’eer No information is currently available on this location. Patreldann Founded after the First Darkrider Incursion. A large number of blue Dragoniders come from this town. The people here have an unusually high sensitivity to magic. Doloyis No information is currently available on this location. Le’trayann Le’trayann boasts a weaver’s hall that produces elegant golden lace. The primary buyer of this product are the Ryuutenshi. Tula’tevenn Province (White Territories) The most sparsely populated of the five Provinces. Arrack-Ley White dragons aren't very numerous, so this is the smallest of the five Dragonlord cities. It was built on a very carefully laid out grid as white dragons are very fond of precise order. The buildings are built with rounded walls where modern architecture prefers sharp corners. All new buildings are built round to keep the city's appearance consistent. There are, however, a total of five square buildings in the city and not all are new. The armory is one of the oldest in the city, in fact, and is distinctly rectangular in shape. The two barracks, one of which is as old as the armory, the mint, and the Crafter's Hall are also polygonal in construction. The older barracks is rectangular, while the newer is smaller and square. The mint is a newer building as the previous one burned down 73 years ago. It was built in an octagon just like its predecessor and is in the same location. The Crafter's Hall is also new and is pentagonal in shape. They import marble, stone, and dyes while exporting mostly food. Lai-keshann This small town is located just outside of Arrack-Ley. They make saddles that are used by the sisterhood of Sword and Sorcery. Jeturas Hold Jeturas Maisling founded this settlement not long after Khallil the Great's infamous destruction of the original Sisterhood of Sword and Sorcery. It was initially populated by those few survivors of the attack and their relatives, but other people have since settled there as the farm land in the area is quite good, particularly for growing things that couldn't survive in the warmer south. They have a shorter growing season, but the work is just as difficult. In the off season, many people make the trek to the banks of the River Arcetes to fish. Others travel further in land to gather mosses used in making certain kinds of medicines and especially one in particular used in treating broken bones. They also trap animals for fur and meat. As they have little use for the bones, those are traded and sold to people in Sutar and to Fal'denn where they're used in certain forms of divination. Hearts and livers are eaten and the intestines used for sausage casings. Stomachs are cleaned out and cured to be used as storage containers for fats, oils, and other liquids. They also make oil for lamps that are fashioned in the city of Arrack-Ley. Many of its citizens had inherited magic from the hold's original settlers, so when the Sisterhood was restored, most of its first members were from Jeturas. To this day, there is a sizable number of members from this region. Forzenn Cove According to records recovered from the great library inside the GrandMaster's Hall, this settlement was founded by a man named Jektel Forzenn 2000 years ago. Very little was recorded regarding his motives for choosing that particular location, but the records do state that Forzenn was originally from the city of Shiklar and that he was the son of a merchant and the youngest child in a family of seven with four older brothers. Records found in Shiklar only date back some 900 years to just before the Second Founding, so this information cannot be confirmed nor can it be elaborated on. It is interesting to note that the Forzenn family is also on occasion called Fiorenza in honor of the Warrior Adrienne Fiorenza, the second member of the reborn Sisterhood of Sword and Sorcery who is known to have married one of Jektel's descendants, a man whose name was Ardrel. They make a sweet, sparkling cider that has become a traditional part of the celebration of the Day of the Lovers. Unnamed Ruins These ruins were ancient even before the earliest written records, which were kept locked away in the highest levels of the Obsidian Tower in the Ryuutenshi Valley. It's well known that the Ryuutenshi were the first species to develop a writing system and also the first to have created a consistent alphabet (called She'da in the Ryuutenshi dialect). Several expeditions have been made to try and learn more about these ruins and who the buildings there once belonged to but each one uncovers more questions than answers. All attempts to decipher the symbols covering the walls there have met with failure. The oral traditions of the Nomadic people, however, provide some answers, though whether there is truth to them or if they are merely legends is open to interpretation. The Nomads unconditionally believe the stories to be truth. The tell a story about a great Goddess who created the world and its three moons. They say that the ruins were once her home on Keverynn and that it crumbled to ruins when she left. The site is sacred to them and they tolerate the presence of the archaeologists there in hopes that they will uncover the reason for the Goddess' departure as well as other bits of information. Their name for it is Jek'patel Elora Keverynn, which translates to 'Womb of of Goddess Keverynn'. Only Nomads are aware of their full name for it. If it becomes necessary to refer to it to an outsider by a name, they simply shorten it to Jek'patel. Though it technically resides in the domain of the white Dragonlord, traditionally that individual takes little to no active interest in the area, preferring to leave it in the hands of the Nomads of Tir'ri and Tchupak to watch over due to the proximity of their territories to the site. ''' Nomad Territories '''Aurann Primary exports include perfumes, spices, ivory, and jade while they bring in iron ore and other metals. Aurann is typically comprised of a blend of humans and Wolflings with the latter being the dominant species. The Aurannian Lord is chosen from among the council of elders and rotates through the Five Tribes. There is an equal chance of the Lord being human as there is of he or she being a Wolfling. Sutar They import all of their wheat as it won’t grow in their region. Given their proximity to the Darkrider territories, the Sutarans pride themselves on the capture and experimentation on wyvern and make coats from the unusually soft hides that are waterproof as well as resistant to corrosive chemicals. Teeth and claws are turned into daggers. Bones are used in anything from needles and clothing fasteners to sculpture. Wyvern meat is traded to the villages of fishers and to hunters to use in lures and as bait. There is a clandestine market for the highly toxic poison, but the rest of the carcass is unusable. Other exports are woven baskets of varying degrees of intricacy that come in a wide range of colors, and a guitar like instrument called a Shla’tiirn. Tchupak The horses ridden by the army and the high nobles largely come from here, as do the finest horse skirmishers and archers. The native wood is unique and ideal for making bows as well as arrows. The feathers they use to fletch their arrows come primarily from Horyinn and the dyes from Arrack-Ley. They also trade in wind chimes and root vegetables. They are quite fond of feathers and use them in much of their decoration and personal ornamentation, so they bring in tons of them as well as a wide range of dyes with which to color them. They are most fond of shed Ryuutenshi wing feathers for their size and softness. They also hold dyes quite well and elaborate designs can be painted on them. Ti’ri A patriarchal group of Nomadic warriors, they are fiercely protective of their grassy territory. They have an almost mystical ability to hide in plain sight, aided by the tall brown grass native to their land. While they are mostly cattle herders and move constantly to keep their beasts fed, there are small groups that stay in one place for extended periods of time. These are those that harvest foodstuffs and make medicines and weapons. The summer climate is hot and dry while the winters are quite cold. Local produce includes sweet grass, wheat, snow berries, medicines, gourds, cattle, and weaponry. They also make high quality saddles that fetch astonishingly high prices. Horyinn The climate there is warm with milder winters. The land is mostly wooded. Local produce includes wood, long bows, feathers, root vegetables, pottery, dyes, and furs. They are a mixed batch and accept any and all into their tribes so long as they are willing to abide by the Horyinn codes of honor and break all ties with their former lives. The people of Horyinn make high quality saddles of equal quality to those made in Ti’ri that fetch high prices. Category:Keverynn